1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hard disk drive technology and more particularly, to a cooling mechanism of high mounting flexibility, which provides a margin between each heat pipe and each respective position-limit sliding groove that accommodates the respective heat pipe for enabling the hot interfaces of multiple heat pipes to be positioned in one heat transfer block in reversed directions so that the cold interfaces of the heat pipes can be extended to different peripheral sides of the heat sink to enhance the overall heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, advanced computers, notebooks and many other electronic products have been continuously created and widely used in every corner of the society. It is the market trend to create electronic products having the characteristics of strong computing capabilities, high operating speed and small size. However, increasing the operating speed of a computer or notebook will lead to an increase in the amount of latent heat produced by the CPU, imaging processor or other active component parts of the motherboard. It is quite important to keep the temperature of the component parts within the optimal range.
It is the normal way to dissipate heat from heat sources of a circuit board by directly attaching a heat sink to the heat sources. Heat sinks with thick cooling fins or different sizes of heat sinks are selectively used to mate with different heat sources having different heights. However, thick cooling fins have a relatively higher thermal resistance. Taking into consideration the characteristics of low thermal resistance, it needs to use different sizes of heat sinks to mate with different heat sources.
This heat transfer medium can be used in a heat sink to reduce thermal resistance. However, the thickness of the applied heat transfer medium affects the thermal resistance. Cooling modules are then developed to effectively reduce the thermal resistance by means of reducing the thickness of heat transfer medium. A conventional cooling module A, as shown in FIG. 10, comprises a heat sink base A1 which defines a plurality of openings A12, a plurality of locating grooves A11 respectively extended from the openings A12 and a plurality of mounting holes A13 respectively disposed at two opposite sides relative to each opening A12, a plurality of heat pipes A2 respectively accommodated in the locating grooves A11, each heat pipe A2 having one end A21 thereof bonded to one end of one respective locating groove A11 and an opposite end thereof extended to one respective opening A12, a plurality of metal blocks A3 fastened to the heat sink base A1 over the openings A12 and respectively abutted against the respective heat pipes A2, and a plurality of spring members A33 stopped between the heat sink base A1 and the metal blocks A3. Each metal block A3 comprises a plurality of mounting through holes A31, and a plurality of screws A32 respectively inserted through the mounting through holes A31 and the spring members A33 and fastened to the respective mounting holes A13 heat sink base A1. Thus, the metal blocks A3 are flexibly supported on the spring members A33 for abutting against respective heat sources in a circuit board of an electronic apparatus to transfer latent heat from the heat sources to the heat pipes A2 for quick dissipation. Subject to the functioning of the spring members A33, the metal blocks A3 can be kept in tight contact with the respective heat sources, reducing the thermal resistance. However, the arrangement of the spring members A33 between the metal blocks A3 and the heat sink base A1 affects the heat transfer efficiency of transferring latent heat from the heat sources to the heat sink base A1. In this design, the spring members A33 are respectively stopped at the four corners of the metal blocks A3 to keep the metal blocks A3 in balance. However, because each heat pipe A2 has one end A21 thereof bonded to one end of one respective locating groove A11 and an opposite end thereof extended to one respective opening A12, thus, the opposite ends of the heat pipes A2 can simply be arranged in one direction in a parallel manner and bonded to the respective metal blocks A3, i.e., the heat pipes A2 cannot be symmetrically arranged at two opposite sides relative to the metal blocks A3 to let the opposite ends thereof be extended to all different peripheral sides of the heat sink base A1, restricting the use of space and limiting the cooling performance. An improvement in this regard is desired.